A Diva And A Redhead
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: After finding Lincoln upset over Ronnie Anne's departure, Lola Loud makes it her mission to help her brother. Though, she might get help from an unlikely source.


**A/N Hey guys! Man it's been a while since I made one of these. Anyways, Exotos135's birthday was last Wednesday and as per tradition I decided to write a one-shot for him. Now, I would've tried to make this sooner, but… I didn't find out until the day before. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **Story Summary/Prompt:**_ _ **Lola hangs out with Cristina in order to learn what Lincoln likes about her. (Birthday request prompt for Exotos135)**_

A Diva And A Redhead

It was a calm summer afternoon, just a mere week after Ronnie Anne had moved away. Lincoln, of course, broken up over the loss of who he deemed to be a "Pretty Cool Girl" inexplicably decided to start waiting in the driveway of her former home.

Unbeknownst to him, however, nearby stood a young, blonde girl dressed in a bright pink pageant gown, watching him from the nearby blushes. For a moment, she simply watched him, hoping that he would leave of his own volition, but after two hours of waiting after school, well, he showed no sign of relenting.

"Dangit Lincoln." Lola whispered, "Why are you wasting your life like this?! Just because Ronnie Anne decided to move away, doesn't mean you're gonna have to stay this broken up over her!" She rubbed her chin.

" _If this were anyone else, heck any other Loud! I wouldn't care."_ Lola thought, gritting her teeth as she did so, _"But Lincoln… without him, I haven't had anyone to help me train for my pageants! And everyone's getting so nervous around there! It's impossible to get my beauty sleep now!"_

"Yo Lola!" The young girl's twin, Lana, rushed over to her. The latter girl's overalls covered in a freshly made coat of mud, "You done watching Lincoln Like a creep?"

Lola turned to her twin in annoyance, "Lana! Be quiet! You don't want him to hear us, do you?!"

The slightly older twin shrugged, "Meh, I don't really care ya know." She then walks over and sticks her head through the bushes as well, allowing her eyes to fall upon the indifferent, and patient image of their brother, simply waiting in the driveway of his former lover. "You figure out what's bothering Lincoln yet?"

"Lana! We've been over this!" Lola snaps at her twin, "He's messed up over the fact that Ronnie Anne moved away!" The young diva begins filling with frustration.

Yet, her twin simply shrugs, "Whatever, he's gonna get over it, he always gets over everything!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Lola's voice filled with an uncharacteristic fear, "But… I'm worried that Lincoln's not gonna get out of this anytime soon!"

"So?" Lana raises an eyebrow in confusion. "We've done fine without him before, haven't we?"

"Of course! But all those other times were different!" Lola countered, making sure to harshen her voice as she does so. "All those other times, we were pushing Lincoln away… and he was still around anyway." She then looked back at he brother, "But this time… he's not even sticking around for us…"

"Oh…" Lana's voice trails off, no doubt worry begins filling her body. "So, uhh, how are you planning on helping him?"

Lola sighed in defeat, "I don't know Lana…" She shook her head, "He's been like this ever since Ronnie Anne moved away, and I don't know how to fix something like that!"

"Heh, so you do care about him?" Lana crossed her arms and smirked.

"What are you talking about?!" The slightly young twin turned towards the older with a skeptical expression.

"Oh, nothing." Lana chuckled, "It's just that, usually you're taking advantage of him, so now that he's all sad and stuff and can't stay around to help you, you immediately decide to go out and try to fix things." She then stepped out of the bushes, "But man, you're not gonna do anything but make things worse."

"Grr…" Lola growled, before pointing at Lana, "I'll show you! I'll help Lincoln get out of his funk and not break everything!"

"Haha!" Lana laughed, "Oh yeah? Go ahead and try! It's not like you're…" She thought quickly, knowing that her next words would decide what Lola would do, "Gonna find a way to get Lincoln someone to replace Ronnie Anne!"

Lola threw her arms down at her sides, "I'll show you! I'm gonna find the perfect girl to replace her!" She then turned around and stormed off, no doubt to fulfill her challenge.

" _Heh good, that'll keep her occupied for a while."_ Lana took a deep breath, before looking through the bushes once more, and taking in the sight of her waiting brother, _"Just sit tight Lincoln, things are gonna get better."_

"Uhh Lana, what are you doing here?" a masculine voice asked, prompting the six-year-old to turn, and come face to face with Clyde and Lincoln's other friends.

"What? Can a girl wanna watch her brother?" Lana crossed her arms.

Clyde hesitated for a moment, before shrugging, "Fair enough." Followed by the remaining boys doing the same.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

" _Ok…"_ Lola rubbed her chin as she walked along, her mind beginning to cloud with thought, "So, how the heck am I supposed to get Lincoln to get over Ronnie Anne, now that she's gone?" With her mind enraptured by the thought, she walked along the old roads of Royal Woods, seemingly unaware of the fact that her gown was trailing along the ground.

" _There just has to be some way for me to get Lincoln to get over her…"_ She stared at the ground ahead, _"But what girl would even wanna date him?! Heck, what girl would he even like?!"_ She grabbed at her own hair, before shouting, "Dangit Lola! You've been able to come up with new ways to impress the judges! How the heck is this frustrating to you?!"

She then trudged along, allowing her mind to fill up once more… only for her to run into another girl.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lola complained, rubbing her now aching head as she did so.

"I can say the same about you!" The girl countered, before she hopped to her feet and extended out an arm to help the younger up as well.

Lola, surprisingly enough, grabbed hold of the arm, allowing her gaze to fall upon the person she walked right into. She had short, red hair and light skin. She had a yellow headband and wore a blue blouse with a matching blue skirt.

And upon realizing who she was looking at, the young diva's eyes went wide in shock, "You-you're Cristina!"

The red-haired girl raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Uhh, yeah?"

" _I know how to help Lincoln!"_ Lola cheerfully thought, before grabbing onto the girl, "You're just the person I was looking for!"

"Uhh, why?" Cristina leaned back in confusion.

Lola let go of the girl and took a breath, "Ok, so you know that Ronnie Anne moved away last week, right?"

Cristina shrugged, "Yeah, the lack of people with Sloppy Joe's in their pants kinda told us all the she was gone."

"Great!" Lola responded, while thinking, _"That saves me from having to explain everything!"_ She then continues, "So, did you know that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had crushes on each other?"

The redhead shrugged, "Ehh, everyone knew, we were just waiting for the day they'd admit it."

"Great!" The younger girl shouted once more, "I'm Lola, Lincoln's younger sister, and it's my job to help him get passed his break-up with Ronnie Anne!"

"Wait, you're Lincoln Loud's Little sister?" The older girl's eyes go wide in shock.

"Yep!" Lola excitedly answered, "And I wanna help him get passed-"

"You said that already." Cristina groaned, "Please don't mention that guy again, he embarrassed me so hard during that stupid video contest!"

" _Oh right… I forgot."_ Lola shook her head, "I'm sorry he did that, but uhh, well I wanted to-"

Cristina grabbed at her own hair, "I mean seriously! You help a guy once and what happens next?! He ends up fantasizing about being in a relationship with you! Then, for some stupid reason, one of his sisters videotapes him pretending to kiss you, then he posts the video!" The young redhead the flared her arms in annoyance.

"Oh… sorry about that?" Lola rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't help, but feel partially involved in that incident. Though, she shoved those feelings aside after remembering that he did it in order to fix what he had done to her and her sisters. The then continued, "Anyways, I wanna help Lincoln get passed Ronnie Anne, how'd you get him to like you the way he did?"

Cristina rubbed her chin, "Well I'm not sure… we met when he asked me to help him with some math stuff, so there's that." She shrugged, "But I doubt he got a crush on me over math."

Lola motioned for the older girl to hurry up, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, go on. I wanna know how!"

Yet, Cristina simply motions for Lola to calm down, "Ok, ok, I get it." She then rubbed her chin, "Well, a while back, I think…" Her eyes went wide, while she snapped her fingers in realization, "Oh yeah! I know how he got his crush on me!"

" _Jackpot!"_ Lola thought, leaning in as she did so, _"If anyone knows how to get Lincoln to like them, it's her."_

"So one day, after he decided to leave my place after or study session, I realized that he had forgotten some of his stuff right?" Cristina's voice fills with excitement, so of course, I decided to chase after him."

"And what happened?" Lola tilted her head in curiosity.

The redhead furrowed her brows in annoyance, "I was just about to get to that!" She then took another deep breath, "Lincoln was acting rather… off that day, and when he crossed the street, he didn't notice that there was a car rushing straight for him." She then awkwardly rubbed her arm, "So I ran and pushed him out of the way, and was barely able to dodge that thing myself."

"And after that, he got a crush on you?!" Lola's voice filled with excitement, _"That's it! I just have to get a girl to save him, and that's how I'll get him to get over Ronnie Anne."_

Cristina blushes, "Heh yeah I guess…" She then looked Lola in the eyes, "And I'll admit, he really went far for me. He got me flowers, gifts, he even decided to get me a Ms. Royal Wood's Basket!"

"And I guess the reason you don't like him back is because of what happened with the video contest." Lola leaned in, eager to her the young redhead's answer.

And the older girl nodded, "That was so embarrassing! I would've liked him back too, but my mom always told me, if I wanted to get into a relationship with someone, it can't be a person who's utterly obsessed!"

Lola sighed, _"Dangit, well asking her to give him another chance is off the table."_ She then quickly perked up once more, "So what would you suggest for helping him out?"

"Well, from my experience, just plop them together and see what happens, after all, I'm sure that boy has bound to have a new crush by now. He's basically Finn from adventure time!"

Lola smiled, and nodded, "Thanks for the advice Cristina!" Then she turns and bolts away, no doubt to find her brother a suitable replacement for his lost lover.

"Why do I have a feeling Lincoln's just about to get into a world of hurt?" Cristina shrugged, "Ehh, it's not my problem unless I'm forced to get involved again." She then smiled, "But I'm sure he'll be fine, after all, he's had to handle worse!"

And no doubt, Lola would go all out to help her brother.

8-1-16-16-25 2-9-18-20-8-4-1-25 5-24-15-20-15-19 1-14-4 8-1-16-16-25 15-14-5 25-5-1-18 1-14-14-9-22-5-18-19-1-18-25!

 **A/N And there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed! Yeah, it ends on a bit of a cliff hanger, but hey, we already know how the episode would end. I hope you enjoyed your birthday one-shot Exotos!**


End file.
